


A Good Heart Is Hard To Find

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [17]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec is dragged along to a Valentine's day party by his siblings
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A Good Heart Is Hard To Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another little ball of fluff for you. I hope you are all staying safe and keeping well.
> 
> Virtual Hugs to you all! 🤗

Alec groaned as he looked around the apartment, this was all his fault, he should have known better. He had no one to blame but himself.

When Izzy and Jace had come over earlier tonight, he knew something was up. And then they hinted at attending a Valentine’s Day party not too far away, Alec should have listened to the alarm bells in his head.

Now here he stood, surrounded by strangers at a costume party in an apartment clear across town. Izzy and Jace as per usual had disappeared into the crowd the moment they’d arrived, leaving Alec to fend for himself.

Alec pushed his way deeper into the apartment, cursing Izzy as his tights rode up for the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes. It was so convenient that Izzy just happened to have a costume, just Alec’s size in her car.

Alec spotted the bar and made his way towards it, maybe a few drinks would help.

“Gin and tonic please,” Alec said, smiling politely at the bartender.

“Ohh, no no no, that won’t do at all,” A voice said behind him, and Alec turned to find an incredibly gorgeous man standing behind him smiling widely.

“You just have to try one of my special cocktails tonight,” The man said nodding to the bartender. “Two Mexican pornstars please Maia.”

“Coming right up boss,” The woman smiled and got to work.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” The man said, giving Alec the once over and Alec felt his cheeks warming.

“You are?” Alec said, surprised.

“Definitely,” The man hummed appreciatively.

“Oh,” Alec said, not really sure what was going on.

“Here you go,” the bartender said, sliding two drinks over towards them.

Alec picked up both drinks and handed one to the man beside him.

“Follow me,” The man said, twirling around and heading into the crowd.

Alec couldn’t help his eyes roaming over the man’s body. This man definitely took care of himself, he was lean but muscular, and he had incredible caramel coloured skin which his costume showed off in spades. He was wearing fishnet stockings, heels, tiny black panties, a suspender belt, long black fingerless gloves and a corset. His makeup was dark and dramatic, Alec had no idea who he was dressed as but he looked amazing.

Magnus felt his stomach flutter the moment he’d spied Robin Hood at the bar. For weeks Cat had been going on and on about him meeting one of the doctors she worked with, and he’d finally agreed, telling her to invite him tonight. Cat has excitedly told Magnus he was coming dressed as Robin Hood and had even sent him a picture of the costume he was going to wear. Looking around, Magnus couldn’t see Cat anywhere, but he was sure she wasn’t too far.

Magnus has no idea what this man looked like from the front, but if the back was any indication, he knew he wasn’t going to be disappointed. And of course, Magnus had been right, the man was beyond gorgeous, especially when his cheeks had coloured so adorably.

This was Magnus’ party, and usually, he’d be in the thick of it, but tonight, he decided he wanted to get to know this beautiful man a little better so he decided to take him out onto the balcony where they’d be able to talk.

Alec followed the man out onto the balcony and sighed in relief as the sound of the party dimmed as he closed the door behind them.

“I hope this is OK,” The man said, turning towards Alec and motioning to the couch.

“This is great,” Alec smiled at him and took a seat.

“Sorry,” the man said, smiling, “but I’ve forgotten your name.”

Alec smiled, he hadn’t told the man his name, so he’s not sure how he could have forgotten it.

“Alec, Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, swapping his drink to his left hand and holding out his right.

“So formal,” The man giggled, taking his hand. “Magnus Bane. It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Alexander.”

“Alexander?” Alec asked.

“Sorry, I just assumed Alec was short for Alexander.”

“It is, but most people call me Alec, except for my parents when they are annoyed with me.”

Magnus laughed.

“I think Alexander is a beautiful name,” Magnus said and was rewards with another adorable blush.

They fell into an awkward silence, and Magnus shifted. “It’s not too cold out here for you, is it?”

Alec laughed, and Magnus felt his insides flutter. Even his laugh was beautiful.

“I’m covered from head to toe, if anyone is going to be cold, it’s you.”

Magnus chuckled, looking down at himself. It had been a bold move wearing such a risqué costume tonight, but he was in the mood to take a risk or two.

“Who are you by the way?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.

“Frank n’ Furter,” Magnus said amused. “Rocky horror picture show.”

Alec thought for a moment, and then it clicked. “Oh,” he said finally. “My sister loves that show, but honestly I’ve never seen it.”

“Oh Alexander, that just won’t do,” Magnus said seriously. “You have to let me take you to a screening.”

Alec thought for a moment and then beamed at him, “I’d like that.”

Over the next couple of hours, Alec and Magnus sat side by side, sharing stories, talking about their friends and family and basically getting to know each other. They only left the sanctuary of the balcony to grab refills and for Magnus to swipe nibbles from the kitchen.

“When Cat suggested we meet, I was hesitant, but I’d so glad I changed my mind,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

Alec was just about to ask who Cat was when the door to the balcony flew open, and a woman dressing like Catwoman stepped out.

“Magnus, I’ve been looking for you all night.”

“Cat,” Magnus said, moving to hug the woman.

“I’ve been getting acquainted with Alexander here,” He said happily.

“What about Adam?” She said, looking at Magnus confused.

“Who?”

“The doctor I told you about.”

Magnus noticed a man step out behind Cat, he was dressed in the exact same costume as Alexander.

“That is your friend?” Magnus said, pointing to the blonde man who was looking extremely annoyed.

“Yes,” Cat said her eyes drifting towards where Alec was sitting. Cat laughed as she noticed he was wearing the exact same costume.

Magnus stood confused, and with no idea what to say.

Alec watched the exchange between friends, and suddenly it all made sense. Magnus was expecting to meet the man who had just stepped out onto the balcony. They were wearing the same costume. He’d mistaken Alec for his blind date of sorts. Alec felt his heart drop, and he cheeks warm in embarrassment. He should have known, a man as incredible as Magnus would never be interested in someone like him.

Alec stood awkwardly, the alcohol making him a little light-headed.

“I should go,” he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

He pushed passed Magnus and his friends and into the apartment. Looking around, Alec couldn’t see Izzy or Jace anywhere, but he decided he couldn’t stay. He pushed his way to the front door and left. Alec rushed out of the building and only stopped once he was outside. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his siblings, telling them he’d gone home.

Magnus watched as Alec left the balcony, and all he wanted to do was go after him. He might not have been who Cat has intended him to meet tonight, but he was incredible, and Magnus wanted to get to know this man. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone in such a long time he had honestly thought he’d never be able to feel this way about anyone again since his last horrendous relationship.

“I’m really sorry, Cat,” Magnus said.

He heard someone clearing their throat and looked up at the man standing there.

“It seems there’s been a little bit of a mix-up,” Magnus said.

“So it seems,” The man said annoyance in his voice. “But I’m here now.”

Magnus looked at the man, and he felt his stomach churn. He was handsome in that all American sort of way but Magnus knew that he could never stack up to the incredible beauty of Alexander. That man was beautiful inside and out.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go after Alec,” Magnus said, pushing past his friend and Adam.

He heard Adam grumble something to Cat, but he kept moving, he needed to find Alec.

Magnus searched through the entire apartment and couldn’t find him anywhere.

“If you’re looking for Robin Hood, I think he left,” Magnus heard, and he turned to find Maia behind him.

Magnus pushed his ways to the front door and ran out of the building but by the time he hit the street, Alec was long gone.

Magnus returned to his apartment, chest fallen. He knew Alec’s name, but he has no idea how to contact him.

“Magnus?”

Magnus turned to find Cat staring at him concern on her face.

“I couldn’t find him,” he said, disappointment staining his voice.

“I’m so sorry,” Cat said, realising how much her friend has liked the man.

Magnus turned and was about the head towards the bar when Cat grabbed his arm. “If you’ve never met him before, he must have come with another guest.”

Magnus thought for a moment, Cat was right. He rushed over to the bar.

“Maia, did he leave with anyone?”

“No, he was on his own.” She said.

Magnus rushed over to the sound system and turned off the music, causing everyone in the apartment to groan in protest. A moment later, Magnus was standing on the bar, calling for attention.

“Listen up, people,” he shouted.

“I just need your attention for a moment, and then you can go back to the party,” He explained.

“Who came here tonight with Robin Hood?”

Everyone looked around, and then Magnus noticed Izzy step forward, of course, Isabelle Lightwood, they worked together.

“Isabelle, do you know Alexander?”

“You mean Alec?”

“Yes,” Magnus said excitedly jumping off the bar.

“He’s my brother. He’s around here somewhere.”

“He left, I need to find him.”

“He left?” she looked confused and pulled out her phone. Noticing the message from Alec for the first time.

“Did you want his number?” She asked.

“Yes but I need an address too please,” Magnus said.

“Why?” Izzy looked at him, confused.

“Cat set me up with a blind date of sorts tonight, I thought Alec was that date, we spent the last few hours laughing and talking and then Cat arrived with the other Robin Hood and Alec left. I need to find him, Isabelle, I need to talk to him, I just need him,” Magnus said honestly.

“Oh,” Isabelle said her heart racing, she’d never seen Magnus so desperate before.

Izzy tapped on her phone and sent Magnus all of Alec’s details.

“I’ve just sent everything to your phone.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said hugging Izzy tightly.

Magnus turned to the front door only to be stopped by Cat.

“I need to go Cat,” Magnus said.

“I know, but you should put a coat on,” She said, holding out Magnus’ long trench.

“Thank you.” He said, slipping to the coat and taking off.

Alec managed the hail a taxi and made it home pretty quickly. He changed out of his costume into comfy sweats and a t-shirt but was too hyped up for bed. Dropping into the couch, he turned on the TV.

Alec’s thoughts drifted back to Magnus. The man so incredible and Alec felt his heart clench. He felt his cheeks burn again in embarrassment. Making friends and meeting new people never came easily to Alec, he was always a loner and almost all his friends he’d met because of his siblings. He should have known that someone like Magnus wouldn’t just see him and want to talk to him. Things like that never happened to Alec, most people never noticed him at all.

Alec startled when he heard loud knocking on his door. It was almost 1 am, it had to be Izzy or Jace. Alec was shocked when he opened the door to find Magnus standing there looking flushed and windblown.

“Magnus?” Alec said as Magnus just stared at him.

Magnus stepped forward and pulled Alec into a kiss. At first, Alec stood there frozen until his mind processed exactly what was happening, and he relaxed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Magnus and pulling him into his apartment.

Alec wasn’t sure how, but moments later, he found himself pressed up against his front door, Magnus kissing him desperately.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting and breathless.

“You left?” Magnus said softly.

“I . . .” Alec wasn’t sure what to say. “I thought it was for the best.”

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Magnus said, pulling Alec in for another kiss.

Neither man knew how or when but eventually they found themselves, wrapped around each other on Alec’s couch.

“So you’re not a doctor?” Magnus asked as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“No, I’m a cop. You?”

“I work with Isabelle.”

“You’re a lawyer?”

“Yes, but don’t hold that against me,” Magnus chuckled.

“Never,” Alec giggled.

“So you thought I was your blind date?”

“I did,” Magnus admitted. “Cat, my best friend, sent me a picture of the costume and it was the exact same one.”

“Honest mistake.”

“Best mistake ever,” Magnus said, leaning in for another kiss.

“How did you find me?” Alec asked suddenly.

“I stopped the party and asked who knew you.”

“You did?”

“I did,” Magnus beamed at him. “I . . . I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a very long time, Alexander.” Magnus said honestly. “I needed to find you.”

“I’m so glad you did,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close. “And for the record, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before.”

They lay together on Alec’s couch, and soon they noticed that the sun was coming up.

“I should probably go,” Magnus said.

“Oh, right.”

“I just left all those people in my apartment.”

“Oh crap,” Alec laughed, forgetting it was Magnus’ place.

“Did you want me to come back with you?” Alec asked.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Of course,” Alec said. “Plus I’m not ready to say goodnight or good morning.”

They decided to take Alec’s car, any alcohol he’d drank was well and truly out of his system, and they got back to Magnus’ in no time. Magnus apartment was very quiet when they walked in. The place was a mess, there were cups and plates everywhere.

They walked further into the apartment and found Cat and Izzy asleep on one couch. Simon, Jace and Clary on the floor and Magnus’ friend Ragnor snoring in an armchair.

“You’re back,” Cat said, opening her eyes and sitting up stretching.

“I am,” Magnus smiled at his friend.

“We haven’t been formally introduced,” Cat said standing. “I’m Cat, nice to meet you, Alec.”

“Nice to meet you too, Cat.”

“Your sister has told me all about you, Detective.”

“Lies, all lies,” Alec laughed.

“Detective?” Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

“The youngest detective in the NYPD,” Izzy said proudly as she shifted on the couch.

“Right, well since you’re back we’re going,” Cat said happily as she kicked the armchair waking Ragnor.

“So are we,” Izzy said, nudging the others on the floor.

Alec looked around the apartment. It was a mess, and he was itching to start cleaning.

“Thank you for a great party, Magnus, see you at work, and I’ll talk to you later Hermano,” Izzy said, dragging the sleepy group out of the apartment.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing you soon,” Cat said to Alec. “Bye, Magnus.” She said, pushing Ragnor forward. Ragnor grumbled under his breath but let Cat push him out of the apartment.

Magnus followed them to the door and locked it behind them. When he turned, he found Alec stacking plates carefully.

“Don’t worry about all that,” Magnus said. “I actually have a cleaning crew coming in a few hours.”

“Oh, ok,” Alec said. Placing the pile on the coffee table.

Magnus took Alec by the hand and lead him through the apartment to a part he hadn’t seen before. Magnus opened the door to reveal his bedroom.

Alec hesitated for a moment, feeling unsure of himself.

“I just want to lay down with you, to sleep Alexander,” Magnus said.

Alec felt his heart race.

“OK,” he said, letting Magnus lead him inside.

“I just need to change,” Magnus said. He ducked into the bathroom, and Alec sat on the edge of the bed. This is certainly not where he thought his night would end. Everything about this night hadn’t been what Alec expected, in the best possible way.

Alec let his eyes roam over the room, it was a stark contrast to his own. The walls were deep red, the window to the room was large and soft light filtered through the sheer curtains that hung there, they too were red, but there were threads of gold through them. The bed itself was huge, and Alec could tell just by sitting on the edge that the mattress was so much more comfortable than his own. The comforter on the top was a deep red with a gold pattern, and Alec could see the edge of gold sheets. There were also at least a half dozen pillows on the bed which made Alec chuckle. It reminded him of his sister and her pillow obsession.

“Find something amusing?” Magnus said, smiling as he made his way out of the bathroom. His face was free of makeup, and he was dressed in a soft-looking t-shirt and sleep pants. If Alec thought he was beautiful before, seeing him like this, he was breathtaking.

“I see you like pillows,” Alec said, smiling at the man.

“I do,” Magnus chuckled.

“Izzy has a pillow addiction, there are so many on her bed and on her sofa that you almost don’t have room for anything or anyone else.”

“Most of these are for decoration,” Magnus admitted. “They tend to end up on the floor.”

Magnus took in Alec and realised he didn’t have any sleep clothes, though what he was wearing looked comfortable enough to sleep in.

“Sorry,” Magnus said. “Did you want something to change into?”

Alec blinked at him for a moment and then realised what he meant.

“No, it’s fine, I’ve fallen asleep in these clothes more times than I’d care to admit,” he said honestly.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Magnus said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Magnus made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water and some paracetamol just in case. When he made his way back into the bedroom, Alec had taken off his shoes, and he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard.

“For the morning,” Magnus said, placing one of the bottles on the side table on Alec’s side. “These are just in case.” He said smirking as he put the packet of pills down too.

“Good thinking,” Alec smiled at him.

“I made an educated guess and figured that was your favourite side,” Alec said.

“It is,” Magnus smiled at him as he placed his own bottle down and shifted to sit next to Alec.

“The book on the side table was a dead giveaway,” Alec smiled at him widely.

“I can’t believe you left your own party to come find me,” Alec said after a moment of silence.

“I haven’t felt this sort of connection is so long, I just couldn’t let you disappear,” Magnus said honestly.

“Thank you,” Alec said, smiling widely at Magnus.

“Why are you thanking me?” Magnus asked curiously.

“For being the one to take a chance, I really wish I had that sort of courage because honestly, I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Magnus shifted closer and turned, so he was facing Alec before he knew it, Alec’s strong arms were wrapping around him and pulling him forward and into a kiss.

When they both finally came up for air, Magnus was spread on top of Alec, both men holding on tight to each other.

Alec kissed Magnus’ nose, and he giggled. “You are so beautiful,” Alec said his eyes holding Magnus.

“You’re gorgeous,” Magnus replied.

Alec was about to disagree when out of nowhere, a ball of fluff launched itself at them. Magnus exclaimed in surprise and rolled off Alec, the kitten hissed for a moment as it fell backwards, tumbling towards the floor. Thankfully Alec’s reflexes kicked in, and he caught the kitten pulling him to his chest.

“Chairman!” Magnus said scolding the kitten. The kitten meowed sadly and snuggled against Alec.

“Chairman?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, meet Chairman Meow,” Magnus chuckled. “Obviously he was feeling a little ignored.”

“He’s stealthy and quick, I’ll give him that,” Alec chuckled. “And completely adorable.”

“What can I say, he takes after his papa,” Magnus chuckled.

Magnus and Alec lay side by side, Chairman curled up between them, talking and stealing kisses until both men were struggling to stay awake and trying in vain to stifle their yawns.

“We should sleep,” Alec said sleepily.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“I actually have this weekend off,” Alec explained.

“Spend it with me?” Magnus asked nervously.

“I can’t think of any other way I’d like to spend it,” Alec said honestly.

Leaning forward, they kissed sweetly, mindful of the sleeping cat between them. Settling back, they drifted off to sleep, holding hands with a smile on their faces.


End file.
